First Valentine's Day together
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Spinelli and TJ are already together for two month when Valentine's Day comes around. Now what to get for your loved one when it's the first time you celebrate the occasion. Spinelli/TJ


A/N: This is a short story for Valentine's Day. Of course TJ and Spinelli are the main pairing, but my OC Amy and Mikey are mentioned as well. You don't have to read my story 'Changes' to understand the plot, because who Amy is, is explained in this story as well. Now I hope all of you enjoy it :)

* * *

Valentine's Day was just around the corner and Spinelli was clueless on what to get TJ. They had been together for two month now and so far going from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend was completely the right decision. In the beginning they had been scared of the change and even she, who would never openly admit that she was afraid of anything, didn't know if taking this huge step in their relationship could work out. It had taken jealousy toward Amy, who was now Mikey's girlfriend, for her to even realize her feelings for TJ and to her surprise TJ was the one to confess in the end.

Shaking her head and herself from this thoughts she came back to her current problem. Spinelli knew she wasn't good at this romantic stuff, instead of chick flicks she watched wrestling, instead of talking about boys all day she spend time with her friends. Spinelli sighed deeply. Never before had she been so clueless on what to do.

Suddenly Mikey walked along the hallway, probably on the way to his next class, and Spinelli thanked whoever sent him to her rescue. If anyone knew how to be romantic it was definitely him.

"Hey Mikey, do you have a minute?"

The blond guy looked to the side to see his female friend leaning against her locker and walked over to her with a friendly smile on his face.

"Of course my dear Spinelli. How can I help you?"

"Well here it goes..." She took a moment to collect herself. For her it was uncomfortable to talk about this stuff, but she trusted her friend so she continued. "What would TJ like for Valentine's Day?"

For a second Mikey was surprised about Spinelli's direct question, but she was never one to beat around the bush. He smiled even more when he saw how expectantly she looked at him. Hopefully his next words could help her a little.

"As long as it's something special you made with love he'll love anything you give him."

At first Spinelli was confused at Mikey's poetic choice of words, but then she slowly understood what he meant.

"Thanks Mikey, so what are you giving Amy for V-day?"

At her question she saw him blush and she had to smile slightly. These two were a great couple and she was sure he would give Amy something really special. His next words confirmed Spinelli's assumption.

"I wrote her a song and plan on singing it to her. Do you think she'll like that?"

"She will love it Mikey."

The two friends were interrupted by the school bell and had to hurry to be on time for their next class.

The next two days Spinelli's thoughts were occupied with ideas for Valentine's Day. She had ideas for gifts, but nothing seemed special enough to give to TJ. Sure she was creative and drawing him something had crossed her mind, but under pressure it was hard to take a pencil in hand.

It was already Saturday and she had still nothing. Here parents were away on a romantic trip, how her mother called it, for the weekend so she had all day to herself. Deciding to finally warm the precooked meal her mother left for her she stood up from the couch and entered the kitchen. Just then a sudden idea hit her. She could bake cookies for TJ. It would be special because she never did that for anyone and she knew how much TJ loved chocolate chip cookies.

The moment she took out her mother's cookbook she knew it wouldn't be an easy task, but TJ was worth it. It took her more than a few minutes to find the ingredients and mingle them in the right order. The next problem was the stove which was still a riddle to her, but somehow she managed to make it work.

After the cookies were successfully in the stove she looked around and asked herself how she should ever clean all this up. The kitchen looked like a wrestling match had taken place in it and if she was honest to herself she even felt like she had fought in one. However this was not surprising, after all Madame Fist wasn't made for baking.

When she took the cookies out of the stove half an hour later they were a little bit hard and a few were darker than the ones she had seen in the picture of the cookbook, but she was sure they were fine. Smiling contently at her work she placed the cookies in a box and let herself fall on the couch to watch a wrestling match.

The next day when the doorbell rang Spinelli was a little nervous. Yesterday she had been sure that he would like her present, but now her confidence had lessened. With a nervous smile she opened the door to reveal a bright grinning TJ standing there.

"Happy Valentine's Day Spin." He greeted her and kissed her lightly. After she motioned for him to come inside they sat down on the couch and he gave her a nicely wrapped packet. "I hope you like it."

TJ was nervous when she opened his gift, after all it was the first Valentine's presents he ever bought. He saw how curious she looked and when she got to the inside of the packet her eyes brightened. TJ sighed in relieve, she liked it.

"I thought you would love that more than if I gave you 'a piece of meadow'."

Spinelli laughed at that. It was true she always called flowers that when she saw someone give them away as a gift. However then her smile dimmed. TJ's present was thoughtful and it must have cost him a small fortune. How could she compare to wrestling tickets in the front row with some lame cookies? Suddenly her gift didn't seemed as special as she had thought it was. However any second thoughts came too late then TJ had already seen the small red box on the coffee table.

"Let's see what you got me." He said brightly grinning and Spinelli couldn't prevent that he was already opening it. With her eyes downcast she was waiting for what could only be a bad reaction to her gift.

"Chocolate chip cookies? You baked them?"

Just nodding her head and still not facing him she bit her lip. She should have known that this was a bad idea. How could she think he would-

"That's the best gift ever Spin." Spinelli's eyes widened and she turned to him in surprise, only to see a honest smile on his face. "I love chocolate chip cookies."

For a moment she was relieved, but when TJ ate one that quickly vanished. Despite him trying to hide it she could see that they didn't taste as good as he was going to make her believe.

"I should have known they would taste bad, after all that were the first cookies I ever made. What do you say we go to Kelso's instead, my treat." She offered with a weak smile.

"No way, they are great. No one ever backed for me. I love them because you made them."

Spinelli didn't give much about romance or compliments, but this was the sweetest thing she ever heard him say to her. When she leaned over to kiss him she couldn't help but think that this was the best first Valentine's Day anyone could have.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to all of you :)


End file.
